Cremation of the mortal remains of living creatures, such as humans and pets, is a long established practice. During the cremation process, the mortal remains are reduced to ash. Relatives and loved ones often desire to retain the ashes in memory of the deceased. The ashes are generally stored in an urn, a container often resembling a vase. It may be desirable to display the container inside the home or as part of an outdoor memorial.
It is desirable for the container to be sealable to prevent loss of ashes and the entry of foreign materials such as water. It is also desirable for a container to have adjustable supports, for positioning the container on various surfaces and topographies. In many cases, it is also desirable for a memorial container to incorporate decorative features such as by displaying a plaque identifying or commemorating the deceased. While the prior art has separately addressed the use of sealing means, supports and decorative features, it has not addressed each of these problems together while providing the desired adjustable supports.